


I Like You A Lot

by John_laurens_was_gay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Kinky Shit, Lesbians, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Pain, Romance, S&M, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, gay everywhere, its a long story I promise, loud frenchmen, oh god this sounds bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_laurens_was_gay/pseuds/John_laurens_was_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alexander Hamilton started college he certainly didn't expect much. Breeze through classes, avoid all human interaction, graduate as soon as possible all while avoiding dragging himself into debt. The plan seemed simple enough until he met his room mate. A man with a face gods would adore who finally convinces him to open up to other people and when he finally does, it sure is one hell of a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexander Hamilton

As Alexander walked through the dormitory hallways, he noticed every little detail. 

He noticed the way the lights would flicker every so often, almost imperceptibly. He noticed the small places on the relatively newly painted walls where the shade was a tad darker due to uneven coverage of the white liquid. He noticed the small tumble weeds made of dust almost lining the walls. What he didn't notice however was the fact he was walking in the wrong direction. 

As he walked in the red carpeted hallway the numbers on the walls decreased; 312, 310, 308. He glanced at the paper given to him. On the top in bold lettering was the number 339. He glanced around himself, halting his large rolling suitcase of his belongings behind him. He examined the faux gold letters next to each wooden door and finally realized his mistake, turning around clumsily. He carefully kept his eye out for the number as he walked a ways. 

Upon finally arriving at the correct door, he shifted everything around in his arms to unlock the wooden obstacle. He slipped the key in, turned it and the door swung open. Alexander carefully shuffled inside, dropping his things after crossing the threshold. 

The room was shaped in such a way that upon entering the door, a sharp turn cut off the view of the rest of the room. Alexander gently padded around the corner, completely oblivious to the very lewd noises coming from the small room. 

Once the two beds in the small room were in sight, Alexander stopped dead in his tracks. His brain finally put together the pieces, he made a loud stuttering choke and immediately turned around, his entire body seeming to flush. 

A man sat on the far bed with a woman's head between his legs. The man was leaning against the headboard panting yet he managed to look utterly bored and tired. He was incredibly naked, as was the woman who was currently sucking him off.

The man's long hair was let loose and it stuck to his sweaty forehead and neck. His face was extremely dark pink and his eyes landed on Alexander at the same a smile crossed his weary and lust-filled face. The man promptly pushed the woman off him, and in a charming voice he said, "maybe another time, Doll.." The woman huffed but climbed off the man. As she stood, her large breasts bounced almost comically. She quickly changed, slipping on a tight shirt and jeans, and stormed out past Alexander muttering curses under her breath, her blonde curls bounced as she left.

Alexander's face was boiling hot as the man on the bed finally spoke to him once the woman had slammed the door and stomped prissily down the hallway. "You must be Alexander.." He paused, hoping the other would turn around and when he didn't, the man added, "I'm John Laurens, and I guess you're my new roommate."

Alexander took a deep breath and turned around, avoiding eye contact with the still-naked man. He decided to focus on the wall behind John's head, "Nice to meet you, I did not mean to intrude." He apologized as politely as he could muster. 

John laughed, grabbing a hair band from a side table and tying back his hair messily. His legs were propped apart, his erection still quite prominent between his legs. He gave no care to address this, however, "No, no. Honestly you're my savior right now, she wouldn't leave me alone...I had said no, but I guess that meant nothing." John drawled dramatically spreading his arms wide in a gesture that read exasperation. 

Alexander raised his gaze quickly, taking a moment to examine the physique of his new roommate. 

John wasn't very tall but gave off an air of dominance. He wasn't to be messed with but it was also obvious how easily he could take jokes, maybe even at his own expense. His smile was a brilliant white, a noticeable contrast to his dark skin. 

He had a flat and smooth chest that led down to an equally flat stomach. He had a dark and trim trail of hair leading from his navel to his pubic area. Alexander's eyes lingered for a couple moments too long on the other's erection.

His tongue darted out and wet his lips before Alexander lowered his gaze so as to not catch the other's eye. "Ah... Well uh... I've never been at a loss for words before but uh... I'm sorry this had to be our first impressions of each other..." Alex said, his usual forward and blunt personality being muffled by his embarrassment.  

John paused before letting out a loud laugh. Alexander looked up in confusion, had he said something funny? 

John crawled off the bed and picked up some boxers off the floor, slipping them over his hips. The boxers remained slightly tented as he approached Alexander with his hand out as an offering. 

Alexander gratefully took the other's hand in a firm hand shake. John gave a blinding smile as he brushed some stay hair out of his face with his free hand. "Nice to meet you." John said, looking into Alexander's eyes intensely. 

Alexander wasn't quite able to meet the other's gaze so his eyes rolled to the side. Out of embarrassment, he felt as though he couldn't even look at John. "Hi." He said simply, finally letting go of the other's hand.

Alexander awkwardly scooted past John, picking up his bags and plopping them on his new bed. Alexander then laid down on his bed, burying his face in the generic blanket. "Please tell me you did not do things here too." Alexander said.

John smirked, sat back on his own bed and let out a laugh as if almost to say 'No, you wish I had though'. "So, you're a first year?" Alexander made a noise of affirmation. "Ah well this is year two for me, just ask me if you need anyone to show you the way around things." John said, trying to be helpful. "Thanks." Alex said quietly into the stuffy blankets.

"Hey, Alex you don't mind if I... maybe finish myself off... i'll be quiet that is... unless you want to help?" John asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow and smirking. At that moment, Alexander was grateful that his face was buried because he immediately became bright red at the absurd thought. "N-No I'm not into that..  do what ever you must.." He stuttered quietly.

John shrugged and shoved a hand into his boxers. He stroked himself in long and languid motions. he teased his head and palmed the underside and soon he was a panting mess once again, biting his lip to contain his quiet whines and whimpers as Alexander listened from the other bed. Alex soon felt very dizzy and his blush had spread to the tips of his ears. He felt his blood flow southward and he felt himself stiffen. He laid motionless as the other continued is own ministrations.

John tipped his head back and hit the wall as light and breathy moans poured out of his mouth as he approached finishing. "F-fuck.." he stressed as he pressed on the slit on the crown of his dick. his head rolled to the other's body which was currently planted firmly, face down. John was suddenly overcome by his pure and sinful thoughts of touching the other. His pace sped and he soon came into his had with a shout, his hips bucking needily.

Alexander paled slightly when he heard the other finish and slump down. He groaned "That wasn't very quiet, John.." John smirked tiredly as he tucked himself under his blankets for a late afternoon nap. "Oh so you were listening?" 

"Oh shut up" Alexander retorted as he sat up, his blush clearing, cringing as John wiped his dirty hands on his comforter. "Well... Can I buy you dinner tonight, just to make up for invading you space?" Alexander asked with an apologetic tone.

"It's a date!" John said happily as he closed his eyes to drift off. "What- No! It's not!" Alexander argued, only for his argument to fall upon deaf ears as the other drifted to sleep.


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander takes John out on the promised lunch "date". He gets introduced to new people while out. Thats about it ;)

Since Alexander was practically broke, he decided to take John to a local cafe that had cheap prices and really good sandwiches. 

Almost immediately Alexander could tell that he and John were meant to meet. John was just as lively and as passionate as he was. He was wide eyed and full to the brim of opinions and thoughts. 

Alexander chuckled loudly as John told a joke through a mouthful of a turkey sandwich. Alex began to lose his breath and he doubled over laughing, still holding his peanut butter and banana sandwich. He sighed when his laughter faded and John finished chewing and swallowed. 

"So tell me... Where are you from?" John asked enthusiastically. Alexander frowned and didn't speak as he thought. He really seems trustworthy but, Alexander's past is one he would rather not share. 

Before Alexander could say anything one of the cafe workers came over to see if he could take anything. His said it with a tight lipped smile and Alexander did a double take as he read the other's name tag. Burr. Where had he heard that before? Suddenly it hit him. 

"Wait wait wait! Are you, Aaron Burr like THE Aaron burr?" Alexander asked excitedly. The dark skinned man's smile tightened. "Yes, why?" 

John looked Alex for an answer as well. "Well I mean you graduated early and in the top of you class at Princeton!" Alexander said before remembering something else, "oh yeah! And I met one of your buddies not too long ago... I think I punched him." Alexander added, scratching his chin and thinking.

John found this statement very funny and burst out laughing once again as Alexander sat pondering if he really did. Burr kept his tight lipped smile, not letting it falter as his eye twitched noticeably. "Well. You might want to talk less because you don't just go around saying those things. One day fools like you might wind up dead." He said, his demeanor remaining light but forced. "May I take your plates?" Alexander nodded and frowned, his brows creasing in concentration. Who was this man to tell him he shouldn't talk.

Aaron picked up the now empty plates and before he left added a quick, "and smile more, it's healthy." 

Alexander wanted to laughed at that. The man who was basically having a stomach ulcer from noticeable stress just told him that he needed to smile more. Alexander shook his head in disbelief and looked back to John who was looking at a smaller menu at the table.

"Do you think a bar would ID me for a beer?" John pondered aloud. Alexander immediately answered "Yes John, you look like you're 16... Which reminds me... How old are you?"  
"20" he answered simply. Alexander could have guessed.

"What about you?" John asked, his eyes raking the other's body quickly. 

"19." He tapped his temple, "but trust me, my brain is older." Alexander said with a smile and John laughed at that. 

"Oh, John!" A voice rang out from across the cafe and Alexander turned his head. 

Quickly approaching from the other side of the cafe was a man. His hair was  extremely curly but tamed back into a bun. The American flag tank top he wore contrasted with his dark skin tone. His jeans were so tight Alexander could see... Well... Everything. 

"Lafayette!" John greeted, immediately standing to greet the other man. Lafayette went to John, grasped one of his hands and placed a kiss on each of John's cheeks and one very frank one on John's lips. 

Alexander suddenly felt very self conscious and looked away from the display of affection. 

"Ooh~ Mon ami, it's horrible! That Washington makes me fetch his coffee! Who knew it would be such hard work to get into the man's pants!" Lafayette drawled dramatically. Alexander noticed the heavy French accent and immediately tuned in to the conversation. 

John laughed, "Lafayette, is Hercules okay with you trying to get with your professor?" 

Lafayette smirked, "John, he's okay with us so why not the hot history professor. Besides we are just going for... a toss in the grass." He said and John chucked.

"It's 'a roll in the hay' Laf." John said smirking and Lafayette dismissed him with a wave. Soon Lafayette's eyes fell on Alexander, "and who is this, mon cher?" Lafayette asked, licking his lips imperceptibly. 

"I'm Alexander Hamilton..." Alexander said, and Lafayette scoffed. "The name doesn't suit you... You need something more... Beautiful.." Lafayette said, stars in his eyes and John rolled his. 

"Alexander this is Marie‑Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette." John said gesturing to Lafayette. 

Alexander tried to repeat the name but failed miserably. Lafayette laughed, "you can call me Lafayette, Gilbert, or Marie... Your dream man works too." He said smirking and Alexander rolled his eyes. "I think I'll stick with Lafayette, thank you." Lafayette shrugged, "your loss."

He turned back to John, "Oh! And George, you know the one who is rich and feels he's king, well he's the fucking worst. He was hitting on this guy, Samuel I think, anyway they got together but then George just left Samuel to get beat up by a bunch of Erm... Homophobes? Yeah that. I don't like either of them but that's horrible!I would have helped but... I wasn't there. But I'm the best so I would have helped if I could!" Lafayette finished his rant standing tall and proud. 

John's face was neutral, "Well Lafayette... That's horrible but I'm sure you would have helped." Lafayette nodded in confirmation.

A smaller but heavier built man walked up behind Lafayette and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Would have helped with what?" He asked, his deep voice reverberating around the room. 

Lafayette yelped and let out a giggle, "I would have bashed in the guys faces that beat up Seabury." The other, darker man shook his head in disbelief. 

"Hey, Hercules." John said, "this is Alex, Alex this is Hercules, Lafayette's boyfriend." Alex nodded his head towards Hercules. "Nice to meet you." And Hercules gave a gruff nod in greeting.

Alexander soon warmed up to the two new strangers as they sat down. The four of them ended up staying the the cafe for hours. Talking, joking, and from the couple more than enough PDA. 

They stayed seated, telling wild stories of origins and parties, Alexander being the only one to hold off on childhood and John held off about his father. Other than that, they were completely open with each other. 

Alexander found out about Hercules' tailoring business and Lafayette's dance major. He found out about John's flexible sexuality and he shared about his academic achievements. 

Soon the sky became dark as the sun set and Burr came back to the table. "I'm going to have to ask you gentlemen to leave. It's closing time." He said with his signature tight lipped smile. 

Lafayette sighed and pulled Hercules up out of his chair and waved a goodbye to John and Alexander.

The two were left with just Burr in the cafe but they left quickly, wanting to get back to the dorm. 

Alexander and John walked side by side down the street towards the dorms. Every once in a while  
John's sholder would lightly brush Alexander's and this made him smile. 

Somehow John had flung an arm over Alex's shoulders but he found that he didn't mind.

They finally reached their dorm. John unlocked the door and stepped inside and Alexander followed. 

The dorm room was a really nice one, and though small, had a connected bathroom. This was a luxury. 

Alex fell into his bed and vaguely heard John mumble something about taking a shower. After laying in the bed for about fifteen minutes he heard a voice calling from the bathroom. "Alex! Can you help? I forgot a towel and clothes." John said from in the shower. 

Alexander's eyes went wide as he was now torn on what to do. Sure, he had seen John naked before, just that morning actually but he had a sinking feeling in his gut. 

"Alright!" he called back.


	3. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in bathrooms are hot.

Alexander sat up. He walked to the dresser which contained towels and opened it, pulling out a white, fluffy and soft towel.

He pulled the soft material to his chest, hugging it tightly as he approached the closed bathroom door. His hand brushed the knob before he pulled away. Was he even ready? Well.. He could just throw the towel in.. He didn't have to go in right? Suddenly the other's voice rang out again.

"Alex~" the other voice drawled out and stretched dramatically, "I need a towel." He whined as squeaking of the water being turned off could be heard. 

Alex took a deep breath and grasped the handle, turning it sharply, he stepped inside only to be stopped cold. 

Alex's jaw slacked at the sight. The curtain of the shower was pulled back and John was leaning on the shower wall casually. His long stretch of stomach was poised and elongated as his strong arms were busy wringing out his hair. John's soft cock was nestled in a patch of his trim, dark hair between his toned and legs. John's eyes glided up to the other and he flashed a brilliant combination of smile and smirk. 

Alex couldn't help his wandering eyes. John looked like a statue you might see in a prestigious museum. The kind made out of white marble, chiseled and beautifully proportionate. 

Alex was again at a loss for words. "Towel..." He choked out. John chuckled and motioned the other forward with his free hand. Alexander had no choice but to comply because  
He was completely captivated.

He stepped forward and handed John the towel, he took it with a seductive smile as he wrapped it around his waist. 

Alexander was drawn further into the bathroom. He didn't want to leave the humid room. He lowered the toilet seat and sat on it. He couldn't peel his eyes away from John.

John's lips remained curled in a cat-like smile as he slinked past Alexander to the door.  He put his hand on the door knob and twisted. As he put pressure on the door he frowned. 

Soon he was jiggling the door handle and attempting to get the door open to no avail. Alexander finally realized the situation with horror. He sprung out of place and took his turn trying to open the door. "Fuck! It's no use!" Alexander wailed.

John shrugged and leaned against the sink. "Could be worse.." He said, "you could be stuck in here with a naked 72 year old man, lucky for you it's just me." Alex scoffed and mumbled something, his cheeks turning pink as he sat back down.

John pulled the towel off his waist and began drying the rest of his body, exposing himself to Alexander's wandering eyes yet again. 

Eventually John made a complaint about the bathroom being too humid and he used that as an excuse to not wear his towel.  

Alexander couldn't really call bullshit because he was extremely hot as well, his shirt was almost uncomfortably wet from the hot and humid air causing him to sweat. Not to mention his body was already warm for reasons such as John's inability to maintain modesty.

They sat in relative silence, unknowing of what exactly they were waiting for until Alexander spoke up. "So... Has this ever happen to you before?" He said, attempting small talk. 

John laughed, "Have I ever been trapped in a humid bathroom completely naked with a man who won't stop staring at my body? No, I can't say this has happened before."  As he said this Alexander's scarlet blush returned to his tan cheeks. 

"Well- I-..." He tried, standing up in defense. John hopped off the sink and slowly approached Alexander, driving him against the bathroom door. 

John had one hand next to Alexander's head, leaning on the door and standing close to Alex. His shorter stature comparatively to Alexander's didn't even matter at the moment because Alex was too distracted by the other's utter control over him. "John..." Alex tried to think of a sentence to fit into this moment but he came up short, "uh... I'm a little hot.." He said miserably and John smirked. 

"Don't I know it..." John said, backing away a short distance. "If you're hot you should undress." John stated, factually, hiding the desire in his voice well. 

"Uh.. Yeah.." Alexander said and complied quickly, just sliding his shirt over his head, exposing his soft and less defined chest and stomach.

John openly stared at him. "Hm?" Alexander questioned aloud and all the response he got was John shaking his head. Alexander looked away awkwardly, the tension in the air tangible. 

John leaned against the sink once again, a cat-like smile painting his face as he plainly examined the other's softer body.

Alexander wasn't "in shape", but he certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. His golden skin stretching from his unmarred neck to his soft stomach. Alexander's hair was up in a messy bun, leaving his flushed and sweaty skin clearly visible near his neck. 

John finally broke the silence once more, "Well..." He paused, "Let's play a game." He said happily and Alexander looked at him skeptically, raising his eyebrows. 

"Yeah! Don't look at me like that! It will be fun!" John said as he slinked towards Alexander once more. Their faces were only separated by a few inches of air by the time John stopped stepping forward. "Want to know the name of the game?" John asked, Alexander just swallowed. 

"It's... Well I don't have a name, okay? But! I can show you how it's played!" John said, almost on the verge of laughter. 

"Fine.. Show me how the game is played.... It will distract me somehow.." Alexander mumbled the last part and John was delighted.

"So wh-" Alexander turned back to John to ask more about the game but he was cut off when he felt John's lips on his neck. He realized the other had pinned him go the door and he was now ravishing his neck. 

Alexander let out an unmanly squeak and squirmed, "J-ohn the- the game!" Alexander protested. 

"I'm playing it" John whispered into Alexander's skin, a chill ran down Alex's spine and suddenly he felt very warm and yet not wrong. 

Alexander tried to ground himself so he grabbed the door knob behind him. Suddenly, he was falling, the door swung open and his back hit the floor hard, knocking the air out of him. 

John stood above Alexander smiling, "we should play that game again soon, yeah?" He asked as he stepped over him, heading towards the bedroom to get clothes. 

Alexander lay on the floor contemplating the last ten minutes or so. John knew the door would open. That bastard. Alexander snarled to himself, he was upset at how worked up he got over John's ministrations. He was NOT gay. Yet... His head hurt too much. He got up and went to the bedroom to find John fully dressed. 

Alexander rolled his eyes say on the edge of his bed. John headed to dormitory door. 

"Where are you going?" Alex questioned.

"Why? Are you gonna miss me?" John asked with a wink. 

"What? No!" Alexander answered, a little too quickly and John laughed. 

"I'm going to work, baby girl, I'll be back soon!" And with that John left, leaving Alexander alone to asses the situation. 

"Fuck"


	4. The Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be a partyyyyyyyyy BUT FIRST time for Panera Bread break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god Im SOOOOO SORRY MORE THAN A MONTH WITHOUT POSTING WHAT WAS I THINKING IM SO DISAPPOINTED IN MYSELF AND IM SO SORRY FOR ANYONE THAT WAS WAITING

John laid on his bed playing with his old DSI. He was getting tired of the game he had playing for about an hour so he closed it and set it on the night stand, grabbing his phone instead.

Two new messages.

Herc: Laf and I r Throwin a party 2nite. Want 2 come?

Herc: u can bring ur hot roommate

John smirked and quickly typed a reply.

Johnbun: booze? and yeah I think I can get Alex to come. I think I can persuade him 

John smiled and sat up, gripping at his head as he sat up too fast. "fu-ck..." he swore quietly as he massaged his temples. 

It was the afternoon after the bathroom incident and Alexander still hadn't come back from classes. John whistled a bit and stood up, heading for the door and shoving his phone in his pocket. His wallet, which was also shoved in his jeans, contained a total sum of $4.08, a random extra button that had come off one of his nicer shirts, and his driver's licence which he had never needed being his dad took away his car after dropping him on campus. He walked down the secluded hallway of the dorm rooms and started heading for the Panera Bread down the street. 

He allowed his mind to wander as his feet slapped the light concrete of the sidewalk. 

Alexander certainly did not get a very good first impression of him. John would never consider himself a pusher. He learned the hard way that pushing your feelings onto someone is no way to get what you want. That might be the only lesson his father had unintentionally taught him. He shivered violently at the thought of the man and forced his mind to return to Alex.

John couldn't help himself around the man. He smiled a bit to himself as he though back to the soft lines of the other's body. God, how John just wanted to devour the other. He licked his lips and his pace increased as he neared the small restaurant. He strode to the entrance and pulled open the door. 

A rush of perfectly heated air washed over him. The place smelled like flour which john relished. He strode up to the counter. 

"Hi, welcome to Panera Bread, how may I help you?" The woman asked and John looked up. Shit. 

"Uh-.." John stuttered and the woman rolled her eyes. 

"Look, John was it? The other night was not the first time I sucked dick and it won't be the last, so don't get so upset over the interruption, pretty boy." She said nonchalantly, "You probably don't even know my name.." She sighed, "Oh well, what do you want?" John glanced at the woman's name tag, Martha. Gross. Did he really do anything with a Martha? John shuddered and glanced at the glass case of pastries and other assorted goodies.

"A banana-nut muffin please?"He asked shyly. 

The rest of the ordeal was finished without incident, John walking away from the counter with his muffin in a small bag. He headed towards the seating area, hoping to get a place near the fireplace. As he approached he almost stopped dead in surprise. So that's where he's been hiding.

Seated at the table was a very busy Alexander. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes were squinted as he looked at his computer screen. A bowl of uneaten soup sat beside him as well as a barely nibbled baguette. John smirked at his opportunity.

He quietly approached the man, sitting down in the available seat next to him. Alexander didn't even flinch as his eyes were glued to the screen, John went unnoticed. 

John opened his bag and placed the muffin on the bag which was now laid flat on the table. John stole Alexander's soup bowl as the other remained blissfully unaware. Broccoli and cheddar soup. It was surprisingly lukewarm. He stirred the soup idly and lifted a spoonful. He brought the spoon to Alexander's lips. He prodded the spoon and the other's lips and surprisingly the opened. 

John wanted to laugh till it hurt because Alexander still hadn't noticed him. What the fuck is this dudes concentration right now? John asked himself. He had to try something else. He set down the soup bowl and slowly put his hand on Alexander's knee. Almost immediately the other came to life under his finger tips. 

"Hey! What the fuck!" Alexander shouted a little too loudly, which earned the pair of them many glares from around the room. John smiled and tightened his grip on the other's knee. 

"Well that was a bit of an unnecessary greeting, don't you think?" John said with a smirk and Alexander wiggle out of the other's grip on his knee. 

"Oh shut up." Alexander said, completely exasperated. John smirked and leaned back in his chair, pinching off a piece of his muffin and shoving it in his mouth. "So this is where you've been hiding, eh?" John asks nonchalantly.

"I'm not hiding I'm working." Alexander said indignantly as he focused on his screen again. "You are to fucking distracting to work around." He said with a huff. John laughed. 

"Am I that distracting, Alexander?" John practically purred out. "Like hell you are." Alex quipped. John just shook his head and smiled.

"Come back to the room you have to get ready for tonight." John said casually and Alexander raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"And what exactly am I getting ready for, Mr. Laurens?" Alexander said, feigning an air of formality. John's lips quirked, "Your first college party, Mr. Hamilton." John said, returning the playful tone. 

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked, completely lost.

"Lafayette and Hercules are throwing a party and you're coming with me."

"What makes you think-"

"Oh you're coming alright. Unless you want to spend the whole night alone. In the room. With me." John said as he faked an air of seduction. Alexander turned pink. 

"I guess a party sounds lovely then." Alexander said unhurriedly. John gave a wide grin.

"Don't you worry! Just think years and years and years from now our children will tell the story of what we all will do tonight!" John mused dramatically and Alexander rolled his eyes.

"'Our children'?" Alexander asked, looking sideways at John.

"Yes. Our respective children. Unless you had other plans..." John trailed off suggestively and Alex shook his head. 

Alexander sighed and closed his laptop. "Well I guess we should get going then?" he asked. John whined loudly, "But I didn't finish my muffinnnnn!"

The younger rolled his eyes and slapped John upside the head. "Let's go Laurens. I don't want you to make us late."


End file.
